leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rapidash (Pokémon)
|} Rapidash (Japanese: ギャロップ Gallop) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 40. Biology Rapidash is an equine Pokémon with four slender legs and black hooves. Its body is cream-colored, and it has a horn on its forehead. It also has small red eyes and pointed ears with red insides. Red and orange flames stream from neck, part of its back, and its fetlocks. Flames also form this Pokémon's tail. Rapidash is a very agile Pokémon. It runs at about 150 mph (240 km/h), chasing everything that moves in hopes of racing it. With incredible acceleration, it reaches its top speed in only ten steps. At full gallop, its hooves barely touch the ground. The faster Rapidash go, the longer the swaying flames of its mane will become. At an all-out gallop, its blazing mane sparkles, a feature which is said to enhance its beautiful appearance. Rapidash lives in , but it can also be seen on mountains in Pokémon Snap. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Rapidash debuted in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, under the ownership of Lara Laramie. used it in the Big P Pokémon Race while it was still a . Ponyta eventually evolved into Rapidash near the end of the race, subsequently winning it. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Rapidash owned by Neesha was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by . The Rapidash clone reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. Jon Dickson used a Rapidash in the final match of the Silver Conference in Johto Photo Finish. It went up against a , which Rapidash was able to defeat, granting its victory in the Silver Conference. A Rapidash appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . It was summoned by alongside a , , and ; and they all used attacks to set Ash and on fire. Minor appearances A Rapidash appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time as one of the Pokémon in Stella's circus. A Rapidash was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Multiple Rapidash appeared in The Power of One. A Rapidash appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Rapidash appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Multiple Rapidash appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Rapidash appeared in Love at First Flight, in Jessie's dream of . Multiple Rapidash appeared in Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Rapidash appeared in Odd Pokémon Out! as residents of Camomile Island. A 's Rapidash appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Rapidash appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Rapidash appeared in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the . A Coordinator's Rapidash appeared in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!. Multiple Rapidash appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Rapidash appeared in Strategy Begins at Home! in 's flashback. A Coordinator's Rapidash appeared briefly in Last Call — First Round!, where it was taking part in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival with a . A Rapidash made a brief appearance in 's fantasy in For The Love of Meowth!. A Rapidash appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Rapidash appeared in I Choose You!. A 's Rapidash appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Two Rapidash appeared in Alola, Kanto!. One was seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory, where managed to have a ride on it. The other Rapidash appeared in a fantasy. Pokédex entries type. Rapidash loves to gallop. Whenever it sees something moving fast, it gets the urge to race.}} ]] In Pokémon Origins 's Rapidash appeared in File 4: Charizard. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Blaine is seen with a Rapidash as his steed in Pokémon Adventures. In Holy Moltres, it carried to Blaine's secret laboratory to revive an Aerodactyl from its Fossil. Later, Blaine rides Rapidash into 's in an attempt to defeat Mewtwo. To protect , Blaine's Rapidash creates a fireball wall around the to shield him from the impending blast. In The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually), the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman was revealed to own a Rapidash. This particular Rapidash is notable for being able to use the move , which it cannot normally learn. A Rapidash appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Rapidash appeared in Moving Past Milotic, when lent the one she had to . Though it was initially overwhelmed by Lucy's Seviper with its and maneuver, its fellow team member revitalized it using and , allowing it to defeat the serpent with a powerful . In Hurrah for Rapidash, 's evolved into a the day after her Gym battle against Byron. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Rapidash appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Blaine sent out Rapidash during the battle portion of the Pokémon Quiz Battle in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Quiz Battle!!. A Rapidash is seen with during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga borrowed Lara Laramie's Ponyta when she couldn't qualify due to her having a broken arm. During the race, it evolved into a Rapidash and it became faster winning the race. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Blaine's Rapidash was seen in the Cinnabar Gym when Satoshi enters it. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga 's Rapidash was the first Pokémon used in the battle against Hareta in Hareta's Heart's Desire. It quickly defeated his with its combined and , but it was eventually defeated by Hareta's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries at full speed.}} |} |} after running just ten steps.}} |} |} .}} .}} . It can race as fast as a while ablaze.}} |} |} . With its mane blazing ferociously, it races as if it were an arrow.}} after running just 10 steps.}} |} |} |} |} . With its mane blazing ferociously, it races as if it were an arrow.}} .}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} , Mt. Silver Trade in Pewter City}} , Mt. Silver}} |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} , Mt. Silver}} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 60, Forever Level 10, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Chroma Highlands, Volcano Cave}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode B & S, Advanced Mode C & A)}} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 6}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX48}} |area=Ember Mountains: Furnace Mountain (Center Boss, Back), Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (Special)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Stamp Rapidash|Japanese|Japan|40|August 1998|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Rapidash}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Fury Attack|Normal|Physical|15|85|20}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Fury Attack|Normal|Physical|15|85|20}} By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Flame Wheel|Fire|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |High Horsepower|Ground|Physical|95|95|10| }} |Horn Drill|Normal|Physical|—|—|5}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- ! |P2=My health is half gone... |P3=It's hopeless... My flames are about to fizzle... |PL=Hm! My level's gone up! |Partner=no }} |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=078 |name2=Rapidash |type1-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * In early English-language promotional material for Pokémon Red and Blue, it was revealed that Rapidash was to keep its romanized Japanese name 'Gallop'. * Rapidash is the favorite Pokémon of the Kanto Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. When the player first speaks to him, he goes on about why Rapidash is his favorite Pokémon at length. Origin Rapidash's horn shows it may have been inspired by s, but it also displays a lot of resemblance to a regular . Rapidash and its may also be based on fiery steeds in mythology, such as those of the Greek god , of Norse mythology, and the horses of the in Hindu myth. Name origin Rapidash may be a combination of ''rapid and dash, referring to the high speed at which it runs. It could also be a combination of rapid and ash (referencing its Fire type). Gallop is literally gallop, a form of running for hoofed animals. In other languages |es=Rapidash|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gallopa|demeaning=From |it=Rapidash|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=날쌩마 Nalssengma|komeaning=From and . Includes 쌩 ssaeng, meaning the sound of something fast. |zh_yue=烈焰馬 Lihtyìhmmáh|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Raging flame horse" or "Horse of roaring flames" |zh_cmn=烈焰馬 / 烈焰马 Lièyànmǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Raging flame horse" or "Horse of roaring flames" |hi=रेपीदाश Rapidash|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Рапидаш Rapidash|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Platinum's Rapidash External links * Notes |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Gallopa es:Rapidash fr:Galopa it:Rapidash ja:ギャロップ zh:烈焰马